1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus having a photodetector array. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to interconnect lines for an apparatus having a photodetector array.
2. Background Information
Photodetector arrays are prevalent. The photodetector arrays may be used in a wide variety of applications. Commonly, the photodetector arrays may be used to acquire images or video for various electronic devices, such as, for example, digital cameras, camera phones, security cameras, camcorders, medical imaging devices, etc. Examples of other applications include motion detection, position sensing (e.g., an optical mouse), and other consumer electronics, medical, automobile, military, or other applications.
In photodetector arrays, there is a trend toward smaller pixel sizes. The smaller pixel sizes may help to provide higher pixel densities, higher image resolution, and/or may help to reduce the cost of providing the photodetector arrays.
One challenge with reducing the pixel size is that the area available for collection of light for each pixel or photodetector is typically also reduced. This tends to reduce the total amount of energy collected by each pixel or photodetector during photodetection, which may tend to reduce the sensitivity of the photodetector array.